Shy
by Bonespanda
Summary: She was an underdog, atleast thats what she thought about herself. What happenes when somebody takes notice?
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys this is my first fan fiction after months of reading them I have always had plot's in my mind but have never been able to put them on paper well here's my first try. Please tell me what ever is on your mind when you read this. By whatever I mean if you like it, dislike it and why, what I am doing wrong as far as my writing and/or if you like the plot and want to run with it as long as im involved it don't really care as long as you tell me. So here it goes.  
  
"I can't believe my life can suck so much"  
  
I said to myself as I was sitting at my window at 2:00 am looking out to the house across the street. The house across the street was the source of my crappy state of mind now and always. I watch as the only thing that gave me happiness arrived at the driveway getting out of his car, raising his arms above his head and moving it from side to side.  
  
I watched as his friends joined him exchanging hugs and laughing at something funny somebody said. I can see pretty good but from my window but sometimes I wish I could hear them just to be apart of their world.  
  
The felling of sadness that came over me was nothing new. My life really did suck. I was a super, super shy 16 soon-to-be 17 year old with a very low self esteem, no friends, shity parents that never wonder why there daughter is always in her room and doesn't go out like a normal teenager and the worst of all things.. I had a crush on somebody that was like a star in the sky.untouchable.  
  
I watched as they all went inside the house and left me felling like I couldn't breath. Like always all do is watch. I walk to my bed and lay down thinking about the first day I saw him.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"God can it be anymore hotter out here?" I asked my mother who was going throw boxes in the kitchen.  
  
"Honey you are just going to have to get used to it. Things will be better for us here you'll see. It's like a new start," she said with a smile on her face.  
  
I just smiled and went out side to get more of my things from the van. You see we just moved here from Alabama where we have lived all my life. I just could believe my mom and dad when they just came up to me and said "Hey were moving to L.A." I looked at them like they were nuts. But sure enough here we are in good old L.A. It's not like I miss home I didn't do anything just go to school and go up to my room.  
  
I bent down to pick up a box from the sidewalk, which was hell, its self because of my bad back.  
  
"Damn 34D cups im gonna cut you down as soon as I have the money for it'  
  
I said out loud and immediately looked around to see if anyone had heard me and that's when I saw him in the front driveway wearing baggy workout pants and a white tank top washing his car.  
  
I almost fell over the box on my face and in my head I could hear the song Desert Rose by Sting. I was like in a dream, it was so hot I thought I was seeing things because I have NEVER seen a man look as perfect as the one that was in my line of sight.  
  
My mind screamed death threats at my mother who called me inside to have some lunch. And that's when I heard the name I will remember for the rest of my life.  
  
"Dominic Toretto for the last time if you don't come inside right now im gonna give your food to Vince" 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys here is chapter 2 thanks for all the replays and I just ask that you bear with me. This is so hard I have the idea in my head but to put it on paper is I guess the most difficult thing I tried this summer.  
  
**Still in Flashback**  
  
I looked over and saw a really pretty girl in her 20's at the front door looking very angry at the guy in the drive way which name I suppose is Dominic because he threw down a sponge he was using, went to the side of the house turned off the water and went inside.  
  
"Dominic" I smile thinking about how much that name goes with him.  
  
I pick up the box and walk inside the house before my mother has a cow.  
  
**Dom's POV**  
  
"Mia damn you didn't have to bite my head off out there" I say walking into the house.  
  
My car was really getting some attention before Mia decided that I needed food or I'll die that second. Everyone's sitting around the kitchen table with there plates pilled up with food. You can tell they were all home from the garage because they were all greased up.  
  
"Hey Dom why aren't you at the garage today?" said Leon "You getting tired of us already old man?"  
  
"You better show me some respect before I show you just how NOT tired I am" I said while all the guys laugh at him  
  
"Here eat your food before its gets cold," said Mia while putting a plate in front of me.  
  
"Hey guys some new people moved into the house out front," Jesse said while stuffing his face with his sandwich.  
  
"Yeah, it's a couple they have a daughter but she looks kinda antisocial, all sad and shit"  
  
Now that caught my attention for some reason. I thought nobody was going to move into that house its been on sale for more than 2 years now I have to worry about nosy neighbors and them calling the cops. Maybe I'll just have to have a little talk to their daughter, this maybe a problem. All our other neighbors have known us since out parents lived here and they don't pay that much attention to us. We'll just have to see how this goes.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
And that's how it all started and im here lying on my bed thinking of him and his friends. They were all very attractive. His sister I think, they look so much alike, she has this romantic and feminine look to her. One of three guys that like at the house looks like a jerk if you ask me all dirty never shaves always with a Corona in his hand. The good-looking one is all tall, dark haired his style is kinda hip-hop my kind of guy. Then there's the baby of the group who looks like he had a fight with a bottle of peroxide, kind of skinny but well defined not like the other three that look like they lift weights in there sleep and then there's Dom's girlfriend.she's not feminine at all she looks like one of the guys, but with a body that I would kill for.  
  
I went to sleep that night thinking of tomorrow, about the things I had to do and ignoring my parents. 


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3 I decided that no matter what im gonna keep writing this story because I can't seem to be able to stop writing it so if you like it or not please just be nice about it. Thanxs  
  
**Dom's POV**  
  
"When did everything change?" I asked myself while I was sitting in the living when everyone was upstairs sleeping.  
  
I was thinking about my relationship with Letty. We have been together for so long why and when have things gone down hill.  
  
"Dom why are you sitting in the dark?" I heard someone say for the stairs.  
  
I looked over to see Letty standing there with one of my T-shirts. She looks so pretty.  
  
As I looked at her and I knew what had changed. I no longer felt attracted to her. Don't get me wrong she is a beautiful woman but to me she's more than that. She's my best friend.  
  
"Letty we need to talk" I heard myself say. I could only imagine what she was thinking as I said those words.  
  
I watched as her face turned into one of concern. She sat on my lap while putting her hands around my neck and look at my face wanting to predict what I was going to say.  
  
"What's on your mind Dom?"  
  
"Remember when we first got together I told you that I would always take care of you? Well no matter what happens between us or the family that's never going to change. But for the last couple of months things between us haven't been like they used to. It's time we went our separate ways"  
  
I looked at her face and saw the understanding that I hoped for but I also saw the anger I knew would be there.  
  
"Why are you doing this Dominic? What? One of your skanks finally got to you? Well she can have you if your going to be so stupid to leave me for used goods!!"  
  
"Letty im not with anyone else, I see what im doing to you and its just not right, im not taking care of you like I should be all I am doing is hurting you" I said try to make her understand the truth.  
  
"I know what you are saying is right Dominic but you have to understand, all I know is you and being with you," she said with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Things will get better and its not like we are not going to see each other, you're still going to live her, only I think its best if you move into the spare room, work at the garage and help Mia out" I said seriously  
  
She looked at me like she expected me to put her out on the street.  
  
"Come on did you really think I'll let you go knowing I could make millions off your ass?" I said jokingly trying to make the mood less serious as I hugged her.  
  
"Come on let's go to bed we have to wake up early tomorrow"  
  
And that's how it ended no fighting no crying no saying things that we would regret after all we were best friends after all we loved each other no matter what. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay this chapter and chapter 5 is the funniest thing to me, I wrote it at like 2:30 in the morning so I was kinda out of it. Here it goes..  
  
**Sully's POV**  
  
I woke up with the sun shining at my eyes  
  
"Damn windows" I said out loud referring to my ten open windows in my second floor room while trying to get out of bed which didn't go to good cause I got tangled in the Spongebob comforter and feel off the bed.  
  
"Oh this days going off to a great start!!!"  
  
"I really need to get some shades before I melt to death or worst go blind!!!"  
  
I got up off the floor and went to the kitchen for some breakfast and notice my parents already let for work.  
  
"No duh dumbass it's like 11:00 in the afternoon" I said to myself while dirking some orange juice while heading up stairs to change.  
  
Today I was going to paint my room. I should have done it before my bedroom set got here but I wanted to do it when my parents started working so I could be alone. I wanted to paint it black but my mother would only make me go to a damn psychologist so I picked a baby blue color, which has been in the hall closet since we moved in a week ago.  
  
After I had all my bedroom set either in the hall or in the middle of the room I opened all my windows which basically gave the hole block a look inside but hell I didn't want to get high on paint fumes that stuff smells nasty but it also gave me a view to the Toretto's home.  
  
I put in a CD and blasted my stereo up to 30 and went to work. I smiled as Mariah Carey's Fantasy filled the room that song always puts a smile on my face and makes me wanna dance.  
  
So here I am in a pair of jean shorts, a playboy tank top singing, dancing and painting totally unaware of my little audience.  
  
**Across the street**  
  
"Dom's POV"  
  
"Where the fuck is that music coming from?" Vince said as he walked into the living room.  
  
"What? The music woke sleeping beauty up?" Letty said throwing a pillow at him.  
  
We were all just chilling in the living room before having to go to the garage. Mia being the early bird was already at the store.  
  
"Damn that music is a little loud for this time of day" I said walking out of the house keys in hand ready to go open the garage.  
  
Vince and company better get your asses in gear, I expect all of you at the garage in 15 minutes" I yelled to them seriously knowing they would listen and be there in 10.  
  
I was about to get in my car when I looked over to the front house were the music was coming from and noticed the girl on the second floor. Jesse wasn't kidding when he said she was anti-social she's been there for a week and this is the first time I saw her.  
  
That all changed as I kept on looking and saw that see was painting her room, or at least I thought it was her room, singing and swaying her hips from side to side to the music. Being a guy I immediately noticed her chest, which was huge, she has to be a least a D cup. She had dark brown curly hair pulled up in a bun, full big lips, big nose, I couldn't see here eye color but suppose they were brown, she had dark skin so I thought she was portorican, she looked kinda chunky not to much, she had a flat tummy and was very curvy.  
  
I laughed as I rested against my red Mazda RX-7 watching her sing her heart out.  
  
**In the bedroom**  
  
"God I love this song so much" I smiled  
  
"But it's a sweet, sweet fantasy baby when I close my eyessss you came and take me" I sang as I bent down from the stool I was on and that's when I saw him.  
  
I stopped moving as I saw him clearly throw my windows leaning against his car with his arms crossed over his huge chest and that when my mind started working and I realized that if I can see him like he was in front of me HE CAN SEE ME also.  
  
My eyes opened wide and my mouth started to look like the letter O when I lost my footing on the stool and fell flat on my face on my bedroom floor.  
  
"God why??? Why when he was looking??" I said out loud. I just stayed on the floor to embarrass at myself. Wait was that a smile on his face I saw before I fell??  
  
**Dom POV**  
  
"Jejeejje" I laughed while looking at her  
  
I smiled when she finally noticed me looking at her as she bent down, she looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
My smile quickly disappeared as I watched her fall off the stool she was standing on and when she didn't get back up I rushed to her front door.  
  
I knocked but nobody answeren. I started pownding on the door fearing that she was alond and something seriously happened but the stereo was on so I knew she couldn't dearme. I tried the door but it was locked so I went to the back yard and tried the back door to my luck it was open. I hesitated before entering the house but I wanted to know if she was okay so I went in and started going up to the second floor. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sully POV**  
  
"Could you be more stupid?" I said to myself  
  
I was so embarrassed that he saw me looking at him my face was all hot and I was still laying on the floor face sown banging my fore head on it talking to myself.  
  
I reached over and turned my stereo off as the CD finished and continued my verbal assault on myself.  
  
"Why didn't you just go up top him and say 'Hey I think your hot and im always watching you' I said out loud. Things couldn't get much worst that this.  
  
I spoke to soon  
  
"You think im hot??" I heard a deep voice say behind me  
  
I screamed and turned myself over and looked at my door way and almost forgot who to breath. And they say God doesn't have a sense of humor.  
  
There he was standing at my door in a white tank top and some dirty jeans.  
  
"You didn't answer my question" I could hear him say but all I could do was stare.  
  
"You said you thought I was hot" my mind quickly registred what he said and I was horrified. I had to find a way out of this and fast before I break down.  
  
"Hot? No I didn't say hot, what are you doing my house, how did you get in?" I started ramble as I moved as far ways from the door as possible while sliding against the floor on my butt. I knew things were going to get ugly if he didn't get out fast.  
  
'Hey don't be scared I just wanted to see if you were all right I saw you fall" he said while putting his hands up in defense  
  
"Yeah well im per- perfectly fin-e-e, now can you please get-t out of my house" I said trying not to sound stupid and rude because I was shuddering but I knew that was just how I sounded.  
  
"Hey I just wanted to see if you were all right don't have to be rude" he said as he walk away from the doorway.  
  
Seconds later I heard the back door open a shut. As soon as I knew he was out of the house I picked up a pillow from the hall, put it over my face and screamed into it.  
  
"God please just open up the ground and let me fall right in it? Just make me forget this ever happened"  
  
Little did I know that in the future I would never forget this day. 


	6. Chapetr 6

Okay so here's chapter 6 thanks for all the reviews I have gotten for the story I really appreciate all of them!!!!  
  
**Couple of days later**  
  
**Sully's POV**  
  
I still couldn't believe what happened. I was so paranoid that I shut every window in my room and just stayed in the dark. Especially today, today was my seventeenth birthday. This wasn't new to me being alone on my birthday I stopped getting cakes when I tuned thirteen. It really didn't matter that much.  
  
I haven't looked outside since that day. I mean even the thought of him makes my face turn red and just makes me want to stick my head down the toilet. I could hear their cars late at night or should I say early in the morning? And their parties keep me up until it was over. I wish I could be with them but I know it will never happen. I mean come on I don't even know how to drive for Christ sakes. I new they were street racers im not that stupid I could tell because of their cars and their friends or party goes modes of transportation.  
  
"Sully happy birthday" I heard my mother say from my doorway as she walked in.  
  
"Thanks mom" I said taking a jewelry box from her hands as she sat down on my bed.  
  
"Happy birthday honey" my father said as he joined us and also gave me a jewelry box.  
  
I could not imagine why they were giving me jewelry it's not like I go out and could wear it and they know when school starts in 2 months that's the last thing im gonna think about. I'm not into details. I decided to open my mothers box first.  
  
"I hope you like it honey well I know you'll love it" she said as she laughed with my dad.  
  
I just smiled and opened the box. Inside were a par of playboy bunny earrings in the shaped of well duh the playboy bunny. They were so beautiful they were covered in little diamonds and I just couldn't believe it. I have been obsessed with the playboy bunny for years. I have like twenty playboy bunny t-shirt and not to mention underwear and sleepwear so you can imagine how happy I was.  
  
I was even happier when I opened my father present and I found a matching necklace. The bunny was also covered in little diamonds. I was just so happy. Butt that all changed when I asked them what really wanted.  
  
"Mom, Dad I love the presents and I know that they must have cost a lot but you really shouldn't have. You know im seventeen now and." before I could finish my mother said.  
  
"Before you even ask, no you cannot have your learner's permit we have already discussed this. We just don't feel comfortable having you out on the streets, you may be a great driver but the ones around you may not. Im sorry when your 18 you can do whatever you want but until then those are the rules and you know that so."  
  
"Yeah whatever" I said as they both walked out of my room.  
  
She said the same thing last year I don't know why I even asked. I just looked at my presents and that sure put a smile on my face. I walked up to the mirror and put every thing on they looked so beautiful.  
  
I walked out of the room and went looking for my parents. They were in the kitchen just drinking coffee.  
  
"Mom when's your day off this week? I want to go to the jewelry store," I said to her  
  
"You are not going to get more holes in your ears you promised no more after the last one. I mean five in each ear i am surprised you haven't gone deaf" she said laughing.  
  
She was referring to my five ear piercing I got the year I turned sixteen I had two on top and three on the bottom she was true though I wasn't getting any more.  
  
"No mother I just want to get some cute studs so they can match the ones you gave me" I said while drinking some orange juice. 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay hers some Dominic  
  
**Same Day**  
  
**Dom's POV**  
  
Things between Letty and me have turned out real good nothing has changed. Well something's have she already moved out of my room and it's been a long time since I have sleep alone but I'll get used to it. We were at the garage finishing off for the week.  
  
"Yo Dom we racing tonight?" I heard someone say from the side of the car I was under. I rolled out to see everyone waiting for my answer  
  
"Maybe, I think we should cool it. I still haven't the chance to talk to the neighbors I don't need any more heat from the cops up my ass" I said laughing  
  
I didn't tell anyone about my little encounter with the neighbor's daughter. I wasn't mad at her at they way she treated me I mean I would have had the same reaction if some stranger was in my house uninvited. I haven't seen her since that day and that kinda bothered me I liked her shyness and innocence it made her have this "newness" to her like she needed to be cared for and she needed to be taught things about the world. Her windows have been closed but you can hear music coming from inside. Al kinds of music I might add from Backstreet Boys to 50 Cent, that girl has a wide range of tastes.  
  
"Why don't you just put on the romance on the daughter, I mean you are god's gift to woman" Letty said laughing. They all laugh at that while drinking some cokes from the refrigerator  
  
"Na girl im not that needy she's to young for me anyway" I said while getting under the Honda again  
  
"Get back to work all of you I don't want to be here all evening" I yelled at them.  
  
**Later that afternoon**  
  
**Sully's POV**  
  
"God I can't take being in this house for much longer" I said while getting out of my room in my spongebob pajama pants, t-shirt and flip-flops.  
  
I haven't heard any activity from the front house so I decided to take a walk. Well it will do me good we have been here for 2 weeks and still I haven't been out of the house. I yelled at my mom that I was going out and went for the front door. I looked down at myself and saw what I was wearing but I wasn't going to go change so I just went out like that.  
  
The neighborhood was nice and quiet, the sun was setting and everything looked so beautiful. There was a store on the corner and I was low on chocolate so decided to go in. I didn't even looked at the sign I just walked in and went straight for the Heresy's bar. I took like 3 and walked to the counter and froze. There at the counter was Dom's sister.  
  
"Hey my name's Mia I haven't seen you around here before are you new to the area?" she asked nicely but I was just so embarrassed thinking that Dom would have told her about our little encounter that I couldn't even look at her as I answered her question I mean I didn't want her to think I couldn't talk.  
  
"Umm yeah-h im new-w I just moved here," I said while trying the control my nervous studering.  
  
"Yeah where do you live?" she asked while putting my chocolate bars in a bag and taking the money I gave her.  
  
"Well I moved-d into the ho-ouse in front of yours actually" I said and then panicked  
  
God why??? If Dom told her what happened then now she knows who I am!! Stupid stupid stupid.  
  
"Oh really I haven't seen you around" she said surprised handing me my bag.  
  
"Well I don't go out much," I said still not looking into her eyes. I was beating myself up for going out of the house like this.  
  
"Well listen were having a barbeque tomorrow afternoon I would love you to come so you can meet everyone and we can get to know you" she said sweetly  
  
"Um I don't know as you said I-I don't go out much, I don't do well around gro-groups of people" I was really starting to like this girl she was so nice and pretty but the thought of making and ass of myself in front of their friends was bigger than her sweetness.  
  
"Don't worry about it just stick with me if you feel uncomfortable okay?? Tomorrow at 5?? She pleaded.  
  
"Okay-y but you ha-ave to come and get me I don't just want to show-w up" told her it was true I don't' think I would make it to the front door by myself probably run back to the house and hide.  
  
"Okay no problem I'll see you tomorrow at 5" she said as I practically ran out of the store.  
  
When I was outside I looked up at the sign, in big bold letters it said 'TORETTOS'.  
  
"Why didn't you just walk into his house stupid!!!" I screamed at my self  
  
Im never going out again. God what am I going to do about tomorrow?? Am I really gonna be able to go?? I really want to meet them but im just so afraid, I know my shyness will get me into trouble. Maybe I'll just have my mother answer the door when Mia comes and say im sick?? No that won't work knowing my mother she'll just push me out the door. God what did I get myself into??? 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys thank for the reviews I never imagined that I would get one let alone 26 thanks so much it makes me so happy when I read them. I was sick for a couple of days so I couldn't get to writing well it was more like I was in bed for a day and couldn't get up jeje.  
  
**The next day**  
  
**Sully's POV**  
  
I woke up this morning wanting to puke. I cannot believe what I got myself into. Why did I say yes???? God how am I going to face him after what happened. What if he told his other friends??? Well if he didn't tell his own sister maybe there was a chance that he didn't tell anyone. God image if its like one of those wild parties they have almost every night???  
  
Well at least I didn't have to tell my mother, they left for the weekend to tie some things up back home. Well if things got bad I know I'll be able to come home with nobody asking questions.  
  
I got out of bed and took a shower deciding to just loose myself online. I wasn't addicted to the internet..now, when we first got it I totally was staying once throw the hole night and having to go to school the next day without haven't sleep I was so wound up. But after the first month I got over it and knew who to control myself. So killing the time there was a good idea because I totally throw myself into it.  
  
**Across the street**  
  
"Hay guys what do you want for breakfast?" Mia asked her little children that were in the living room after Dom said that they could have the day off.  
  
"Whatever you are willing to make us, but french toast does not sound bad," Jesse said with a smile on his baby face.  
  
"Yeah and if I don't make it you'll throw a fit" she said while laughing and going into the kitchen.  
  
Dom came into the kitchen and she looked at him knowing he wanted to say something to her.  
  
"You know Mia you don't have to wait on us hand and foot," he said seriously  
  
"I know Dom but I like to do it and they don't take advantage of me," she said sincerely.  
  
"Oh Dom I almost forgot to tell you I invited the neighbors daughter over for the bar-b-que, she came into the store yesterday and she looked very nice a bit shy well no a LOT shy but shy" she said will preparing the mix for the french toast.  
  
He almost spat out the spit of orange juice he just drank and his mind went back to that day that he first saw her in her room totally afraid of him being there and started laughing. He had to admit. He has been thing about her since that day for some reason. He tried not to though she seamed very young and innocent and knew nothing good will come form him being with her. Wait he wanted to be with her???  
  
"What are you laughing at???" Mia asked her brother that looked like he was miles away.  
  
"Nothing Mia but you should have asked me about inviting her first you know we don't know anything about those people" he said seriously. Which in part was true you couldn't be too careful  
  
"Come on Dom she's harmless, she's shy and innocent for god sacks she made me promise to go get her so she wouldn't just show up" she said laughing a little putting the pieces of bread in the pan.  
  
I was a little angry thinking that she was making fun of her but I knew Mia wouldn't do that, the others that was another story if she was as shy as Mia said and of what I could tell that day they were going to give her a hard time. But I didn't want to tell them anything because they might get the wrong idea.  
  
**Sully's POV**  
  
I was so into my computer that when I looked to the bottom right I almost fell off the chair.  
  
"Oh my god it's two o'clock already" I almost fainted  
  
The plan was to got take a bath in lavender for like an hour and then try to figure out what to wear and the worst what to do with my hair.  
  
My hair, if it was up to me I would have chopped it off a long time ago but I liked it long for some reason. My hair is curly but not curly like those stupid Pantene commercials, really curly. The kind that if it's not wet there was not way a comb was going in it. I have already broken 2 hairbrushes.  
  
I quickly went into the bathroom and filled up the tub with hot water and some lavender and went in. I loved hot baths they make you relax which is what I needed at the moment. I should have laughed at that thought because the more I stayed there the more I thought about the bar-b-que. I knew things were going to go wrong but I desperately wanted to be near him. So if things went wrong I'll just kill myself after.  
  
It was already 4 o'clock and I have just gotten out of my second shower I was so nervous that I was sweating so I had to take another shower. I had my entire closet on my bed throwing things form the bed to the floor to a chair. I just couldn't find what to wear. I couldn't even choose what underwear to put on. I was a mess.  
  
I finally chose my favorite pair of playboy boyshort panties that were black with a pick bunny on the front and said playboy at the back. A black Victoria Secret racerback bra from the Angles collection. I decided to wear a light pink playboy tank top because maybe it made me seam older, black lounge pants that made that swishy sound when you walk but they hung low on my hips and some black flip flops. I just sat around in front of my fan trying not to hyperventilate waiting for Mia.  
  
I may right more tonight but im not sure. Because this is my first story I don't really know how to write without it being somebody's point of view so since at the bar-b-que their going to be 7 people I gotta figure this out. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys for some reason I had to force myself to write this chapter. Tomorrow I have to wake up early to go to the dentist and my plastic surgeon (No im not getting a boobs done) and im kinda bummed because my summer vacations is almost over only 2 days of freedom!  
  
******* **Sully's POV**  
  
Everything was going fine I was just sitting on the corner of my bed with my face to the fan and that's when I heard it.  
  
"Oh no god please no" I said as I walked to my window  
  
Surely enough what I heard was right; it was raining!!! I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad, all I know is I let out a huge sight of relief knowing there was no way they were going to have a BBQ in this weather.  
  
**Across the street**  
  
"You someone please go out back and get the table cloth off the table please, it's a new one" Mia said while trying to get things inside after the rain pored on them.  
  
"Hey didn't you have to get the neighbors daughter for the BBQ?" Jesse asked while going into the kitchen to help her out.  
  
Everyone else was in the living room drying off his or her clothes and watching TV.  
  
"Well yeah but with the sudden down pore were not having a BBQ so I guess.." she trailed off expecting him to get it.  
  
"Well we could just have an indoor BBQ and put thing on the griddle we have for the stove no? He said  
  
"You know Jesse you can be really smart when you want to be, and of course when your hungry" she laughed while going to the hall closet to get her rain coat and two umbrella.  
  
" Hey Mia where are you going in this weather?" Dom asked as he saw his sister covered up and heading for the door.  
  
"Well I did invite someone over for dinner and it's rude to just leave them hanging like that," she said while opening the door and walking out  
  
"Hey who did she invite?" Vince said while looking at the group  
  
"She invited the antisocial from the front house" Jesse said while laughing  
  
They all laughed while putting up votes for what movie to see when they finished eating. Dom on the other hand was thinking about the girl that was about to be at his house. Maybe they would become friends or maybe more? ***** Okay guys I know its short but the next one wont be okay? Thanxs 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys im tired and I got my nails done today and I didn't get them short so im having trouble with the keyboard. Im starting school tomorrow, so im not sure if I'll be able to update as frequently. Oh and I am aware about the spelling and grammar issue, the thing is I am from Puerto Rico but my first years of schooling were in the States so I know just enough to get by.  
  
*****  
  
**Sully's POV**  
  
"Oh well It was fun while It lasted" I said while turning, reaching to take off my shirt and going down the stairs.  
  
That's when I heard the pounding coming from somewhere. I thought it was coming from the front door but who would be out in this rain and mostly at my door so I just ignored it and kept walking over to the kitchen. After looking into the refrigerator I could still hear some pounding. I slammed my cup on the counter and walked over to the front door and opened it without even asking whom it was.  
  
'Hey girl I thought you were just going to leave me out here all day, I'll probably end up by the beach in this weather"  
  
I couldn't believe who was at my door. I started blinking like I had something in my eye to make sure I wasn't seeing things because I could have sworn the person in front of me was Mia.  
  
"Well you didn't expect me to invite you over and because of a silly rain I was going to leave you here, come on let's go" she said while grabbing my hand and the keys that were at the side of my door and shutting it.  
  
I knew she was taking me somewhere but I just couldn't say anything. We shared the umbrella and walked across the street to the house. She opened the door, we went inside and she started to shake her raincoat off.  
  
"Mia what are you doing here, it's raining cats and dogs out there????" I said loudly, reacting to the fact that Mia showed up at my door whyyy to late.  
  
I looked around after hearing laughter around me and Mia looking at me like I had grown another head and that's when it all sank in. I was at the Toretto home. Everyone was around the living room and they were laughing at me. I could feel the tears start and I sooo did not want to cry in front of them, this just reminded me of high school and I was so embarrassed that I had to get out of there.  
  
I grabbed the door handle and started walking. I didn't run because I love getting soaked in the rain and basically that's how I felt right now, like a wet dog. I was going in the direction of my home but just keep on walking on my sidewalk letting my tears fall I couldn't believe my first encounter with them could make me feel so bad. I wanted to drown in the water coming from the sky. It was really coming down hard, kinda hurt when it jumped back from my skin but I didn't care  
  
**Back at the house**  
  
"Why did you guys laugh at her??? Didn't I make it clear that she was very shy?? She'll probably never talk to me again!!! You guys can be really insensitive sometimes I mean damn.." Mia half said half yelled at the guys.  
  
"Dom where are you going in this weather" she said as she saw her brother going for the door.  
  
"Well im going to check and see if everything in the garage is closed and shut. Plus im too big to get a spanking from you Mia, you can get pretty ugly so guys good luck I'll be back in a few" he said and walked out the door.  
  
The truth was he was going to go see if the girl from next door was okay. He felt bad for laughing earlier but she was just so funny, the way she looked at Mia all stunned like that was the first time she saw her.  
  
As I was stepping off the curb I saw her walking down the street. I started fallowing her, I didn't really care that I was getting wet, I just wanted to say something to her but didn't know what. I noticed she liked the rain because she keep leaning her head back and letting the rain dope on her face. She looked so beautiful and pure, something I knew I couldn't have. Nothing nice would last in my world.  
  
I stayed away just enough so she wouldn't noticed me only until I saw her trip on a peace of cement that was slightly lifted off the sidewalk. I ran up to her and put my arms around her waist but she turned around so quickly I lost my footing and I feel on top of her on the sidewalk.  
  
"You know I bean close to you twice, not this close but close and I still don't know you're name" I said trying to take her and my mind off what happened over at the house.  
  
She looked so cute all wet (get your mind out of the gutter people, It's full with me jejej) and her curly hair framing her face.  
  
"Um, um,um,um, I, um" she said while looking around her  
  
"You don't have a name sweet heart?" I said looking into her eyes trying to figure out what she would do or say next.  
  
"Could-d-d you get-t-t off me-e-e-e??" she said while I could notice little tears getting out of her eyes.  
  
"Honey you don't need to cry, if it's what happened at the house we were just laughing at something funny you did. We were not laughing at you" Dom said trying to make her understand  
  
"Why-y-y are you acting so sweet to me-e-e? She asked while looking into my eyes.  
  
'Well kid maybe I like you, but don't tell anybody, im Dominic Toretto one tough mother fucka" I said laughing trying to lighted the mood.  
  
It seamed to work because she was laughing. She looked so happy when she laughed, she didn't try to hide it or anything, just opened her mouth and laughed not paying attention that I could see that see had two cavities. She just laughed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Guys I know I haven't update in a few days but I started school and stuff so I have been kinda busy.  
  
*****  
  
**Sully's POV**  
  
I never knew why I liked chocolate so much; I just had a craving for it from time to time. But now as I looked up into his eyes I knew why. Staring back at me were to chocolate kisses. His skin was like caramel it was so tan, it was also soft, I could tell because I hadn't moved my hands from his arms were they ended up in the fall.  
  
Around us I could see the raindrops falling and on the outline of his body. Since he was so larger then me I wasn't getting wet that much only a little on my face. I knew he was talking but I was on auto mode I just answered and/or talked back without even registering what he said.  
  
"Why-y-y are you acting so sweet to me-e-e? I asked looking into his eyes  
  
"Well kid maybe I like you, but don't tell anybody, im Dominic Toretto one tough mother fucka" he said laughing.  
  
I almost died when he said the word 'like you' but came back knowing it would never be the way I wanted it. His laugh was so contagious I couldn't hold it and I just laughed with him. But after a while of laughing a cloud came over in my mind. I got depressed thinking about what happened again and how much I wanted to be apart of their life.  
  
First it was just a lonely tear, which just blended in with the rain, but then my eyes started to get pinkish. I really didn't want him to see me crying again but I just couldn't hold it. I noticed that he was staring at me. It looked like he was searching for something on my face, but couldn't find it. He looked so beautiful; it just made me cry harder. It was like his beauty was painful for me.  
  
I saw him kinda laying on me again, lowering himself I mean. For a split second I thought he was going to kiss me, but I knew that wasn't gong to happen. Instead he gave me a hug, the moment his upper body made contact with mine this huge gasp left my body and I just stayed like that, not even breathing.  
  
THIS IS HEAVEN. I could feel his arms on my arms; it was like he was all around me. Since my hands were on his arms, when he moved down they moved to his back. He was wearing a tank-top people!!! I was freaking out. He had his elbows on either side of my neck, one hand behind my neck and the other tangled in my hair. He pressed me up to him and he pressed himself to me holding me trying to comfort me.  
  
I was so stunned I stop crying. When I realized the way we were I thanked god nobody was in the street, the neighborhood was kinda deserted. My mind screamed at me 'girl you better make believe your crying before he lets you go'. So I started making sniffing noises and gasping a little for breaths here and there trying to make it sound like I was crying. I felt kind of bad faking it while he was saying things into my ear like 'it's okay let it out' or 'everything will be fine' but hell I was in heaven here, this might be my only chance of physical contact with him. I was milking it for all It was worth.  
  
**Dom's POV**  
  
I knew she was faking it. She forgot that I was so close to her that I could feel her chest and her heart beat. But I let her have her fun at least she wasn't crying. I don't know why im being so nice to her. She so different from anybody I knew maybe that's why. She felt so good under me like this.  
  
Once she stopped "crying" I lifted my head up to look at her face.  
  
"Next time im going to charge you" I said to her smiling  
  
"Charge me-e-e for what?" she asked while looking at me  
  
"For taking advantage of my body like that, honey remember im right on top of you and I can feel your heart beat" I said while laughing and looking at her.  
  
Instantly I knew I made a mistake. The moment I looked at her after what I said I knew. Her face was in shock, she stated crying hard to. She caught me off guard and pushed me off of her, got up from the sidewalk and stated running.  
  
I wanted to go after her but I knew I would just make things worse. But I didn't want her to be alone so I ran after her. She wasn't going back to her house that was for sure because she just passed it. The weather was getting ugly, now it was raining heavily, thundering and the wind was strong.  
  
"Hey would you stop running its getting ugly out here" I yelled trying to distract her so she would stop.  
  
But she just kept on going. I decided as I ran up to my house to just get in my car and get her. I mean come on I was larger and faster than her all I had to do was get close to her and grab her. I knew she wasn't going to scream her head off because she seam pretty fine with me on top of her.  
  
I got the keys out of my pockets, opened the car, backed it up and went after her. She was slowing down, she looked out of breath so I parked the car and went on by foot. When I was close enough I made my move. In one swift movement I had her over my shoulder and was headed to the car. Kicking and swearing at me all the way, but I wasn't about to let her go.  
  
The weather was really bad now, things were flying everywhere and I was getting worried we would have to stay in the car for a while. When I reached the car I went for the passenger side, moved her from my shoulder to my chest so she had her arms and legs wrapped around me and go in the car. I didn't trust her not to get out of the car while I went over to the drivers side. So here we are face to face, sitting in my car. I noticed the kind of position we were in and smiled a little but pushed her back a little so or "parts" weren't touching. She just put her head down a little and leaned back against the dashboard, her hands still around my neck and her legs bent on either side of mine while my hands were resting on her hips.  
  
All hell had broken loose out side but all I could see was her. They way I was acting would make you think I wanted something with her in "that" way but in truth I just wanted to get to know her, to be her friend but I knew she was interested in me. Well at least that's what I seamed like. You never know, it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for. God only knows the adventures we would get into.  
  
*****  
  
Okay guys I hope you like the chapter I really didn't re-read it so sorry for the mistakes if any but I did do a spell check so it should be okay.  
  
Thanks guys for all the reviews they really mean a lot to me, it makes me so happy when I check my e-mails and see I have reviews for the story so please review it, tell me what you think. But be nice. Thanxs again 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys it's been kind of hard for me to get chapters out because of school and the fast that in lazy doesn't help but don't worry I wont ever give up on this story.  
  
*****  
  
**Sully's POV**  
  
All hell had broken lose outside because of the rain but King Kong could have come back from the dead and I wouldn't have noticed. I was in a car with my crush. I was in a car ALONE with my crush. I was in a car ALONE, sitting on my crush.  
  
I couldn't move, speak, breath, think, sallow or blink. But I was pretty good at staring. This was such a bad situation but good at the same time. I could feel my face getting hot. I couldn't look at him, but there was an interesting spot on my pants that seam suddenly interesting.  
  
"I hope you're not planning on staring at your pants, because I'd really like to get to know you," he said while placesing two of his fingers under my chin and making me look at him.  
  
"Um, why can-t-t you leave me alone?" I asked wanting to know why he was so interested in me.  
  
"Well kid I couldn't just leave you in this weather, they'll find you in the Virgin Islands in this weather" he said while laughing  
  
Damn why did he have to call me kid that's so embarrassing, here I am having not so pure thoughts about him and he thinks Im a kid. Well duhh what did you think he was thinking 'God look at that body' or 'Got some fries with that shake?' life can be so cruel.  
  
I wish we could be friends; I always get along better with guys than girls for some reason. I've always had the image that my best friend would be a guy. I wish he could be that for me.  
  
"Well I guess so." I said beginning to feel more uncomfortable  
  
"So what's you're name, I mean you've been under me and I don't even know you're name" he said laughing  
  
God that sounded so bad. Did I mention I have a dirty mind?? I can make anything into something.  
  
"Um, well my name is Sulaysha but people just call me Sully" I said blushing at his comment  
  
"Damn your mom was in a lot of pain when she gave you that name how did she come up with it?" he asked surprised about my name  
  
I felt like he didn't like it or something by the way he said that. I think he noticed because he quickly added.  
  
"Hey don't get me wrong it's a beautiful name, very unique," he said sincerely  
  
"Yeah well I don't like it very much because nobody can say it properly only my mom" I said frowning  
  
"Well I love your name, by the way my name's Dominic and they call me Dom nice to meet you" he said while removing one of his arms from my waist for me to shake.  
  
Before I realized what I said I blabbed  
  
"I know your name" my eyes immediately went wide.  
  
"Jejej I had a feeling you did know that" he had one of those 'I look good and I know it' smiles on his face  
  
"Oh please get over yourself," I said while un tangling one of my hands from behind his neck and placing my hand in his to shake it  
  
I don't know what happened but I just got this air of comfort from him. I could tell he felt it to because we were just smiling at each other. By that time I had no strength in my legs what so ever and I stated to feel both my knees hurting a little but I felt so comfortable sitting on his lap I didn't want to say anything but if I didn't I feared that I wouldn't be able to walk. It was hot in the car I could feel the sweat rolling down my back and my hand that was behind his neck was sticky with his sweat and mine.  
  
"Can you let me go?" I asked him because his hold on my waist was kinda strong. You have no idea how hard those words were to say. I could have smacked myself after. Stupid stupid stupid.  
  
"Are you crazy have you not looked outside the windows??? There's a storm going on, god knows how long we have to stay in here," he said  
  
"Um im not deaf I can hear the rain and the thunder, I meant can I move?" I said. God please just say yes I don't think I can say that again.  
  
"Oh, sorry I just thought you were going to run off on me again" he said while laughing  
  
He got a stronger hold on my waist, I put my weight on my knees and lifted me up a little, which made my chest area get in his face a little and he twisted my body over to the drivers seat.  
  
Okay this was new to me I have never sat on the drivers side. I just put one foot under me and put the other as far away from the pedals as possible and my hands on my lap. Damn they feel so empty without his neck to hold his skin is so smooth back there.  
  
"Well we might as well get comfortable here cause it doesn't look like were going anywhere soon, there's no way im driving in this rain. With my luck something will come flying and do something to my baby and you don't want to see that side of me yet" he said while putting the seat back all the way and putting one of his arms over his eyes and getting comfortable. (Okay guys I have never seen then inside of a Mazda RX-7 so if I want the seats to recline they will)  
  
I sincerely thought he wouldn't fit in the seat, his legs were bent at the knees and were against the dash but he did fit.  
  
"Just reach your hand between the seat and the door and press the first button from front to back" he said not moving  
  
I realized he was telling me how to recline the seat. I did what he said and thanked god I didn't touch the wrong button and laid back trying not to look at him, looking out the window.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't have a lot of gas so I can't put on the air" he said still in his own world behind his large arm.  
  
"Oh, im from Puerto Rico trust me I can manage" I said putting one arm over my head and the other on my tummy playing with my belly button, rubbing circles around it.  
  
"So that's were the tan comes from"  
  
"Dom it's not a tan that my normal skin color," I said laughing  
  
Damn saying his name was strange for some reason.  
  
"I know that, im just saying you're from the islands"  
  
"Duh" I said giggleling  
  
And that's how it stated. We started talk about our lives, where we were from, favorites things, our likes and dislikes, our friends and our past. I don't know about him but I did leave stuff out. He didn't need to know that im a virgin and have never bean close to losing it, that I have never dated and my low self-esteem but I did make comments that might have givin' him some clues. I didn't want him feeling sorry for me or to try to change my mind so I didn't bring it up.  
  
"I have always loved cars, they say I have NOS for blood and I guess it's true but sometimes its gets boring the racing that's why I have the garage as back up" he said  
  
I was so into what ever he had to say, he was so expressive when he talked moving his hands and body. I had moved to lie on my side and put my arm up to hold my head so I could look at him better.  
  
"Damn its so damn hot in here" he said while sitting up and reaching behind his head, taking off his shirt and patting his chest off.  
  
I almost died. I know tank-top's leave little to the imagination, especially a wet tank-top but it was black so I couldn't see much anyway. He was the first guy that my eyes have seen without a shirt face-to-face up close and God as my witness I would never forget this moment. He was utter perfection. Those abs had me in a daze, they were perfect. I could imagine myself wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my cheek against one of those perfect abs, giving him butterfly kisses down to his cute...  
  
"Hey you're in there??" he said waving his hand in front of my face  
  
"Jejej sorry Dominic I spaced out there for a second" I said putting my hand over my face prying to God that he didn't know what I was thinking  
  
"Your okay with this right?" he said to pointing at his chest  
  
"Oh yeah im okay with it" I said with a cheesy grin on my face which left quickly after I heard myself talk.  
  
"Oh I mean yeah it's okay whatever," I said trying to cover up what I said.  
  
He didn't seam to notice my little slip up which made me eternally greatfull. That would have been really it for me I don't think I could take anymore-embarrassing moments.  
  
"Damn im starting to get hungry man we have been in here for a fucking hour already and this rain isn't getting any better, jejej at least there's no shit flying around anymore" he said while looking out the window.  
  
I was suddenly sad thinking that our quiet time was over. 'What if he didn't treat me the same out side the car?' 'What if he pretended he didn't know me?' 'What if I say hi to him on the street and he ignores me?' There where a lot of what-if's in my head but the one that made me really sad was 'What if I have found my guy friend and he doesn't care?' We'll just have to see.  
  
*****  
  
Well girls (or guys you never know) it took me all day to write this chapter for some reason but here it is. Remember review so I can no that you liked it or not okay guys??? Bye bye 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello people hope everything's okay for you guys!!! I went to the movies last night and saw League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and the loved it so go see it jejeje  
  
*****  
  
"Hey the rain isn't that bad anymore, im gonna drive over to McDonald's or something before I eat you" Dom said smiling and laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Well yeah I'll see ya around then." I went to reach for the door handle thinking our little adventure was over.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" he said while grabbing my upper right arm before I could take a foot out of the car.  
  
"Well you said you were going to go to McDonald's so. im going home" I said while looking a little confused at why he stopped me  
  
"Yeah im going but with you. did you really expect me to leave you here after all we shared with each other??? Im going to tell you this once so get it into your head, im not gonna ignore you after this, we're cool aright girly so just relax. I like you so just enjoy the ride," he said seriously  
  
"Girly??? Where did you get that from?" I asked kind of embarrassed that he already had pet names for me  
  
"Yeah girly you are a girl aren't you" he asked with his eyes wide open  
  
"No shit do do head yea-h-h I just never been called that before-e-e." I could have killed myself for not controlling my stuttering but there was nothing I could do about it when I was embarrassed and nervous especially if he was touching me.  
  
"As-s long as you don't-t call me shorty im okay" I said not looking at him and noticing he still had his hand on my shoulder, but now he was doing little circles on my skin with his thumb. I was going to die.  
  
"Hey what's with the stuttering you weren't doing it a while ago?" he asked looking at me  
  
I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie to him but I couldn't blurt oot the real reason either  
  
"Oh it just happens from time to time, im not used to talking to people" I said half of the truth but it still was the truth  
  
"You mean to tell me that you don't socialized that much?" He asked interested  
  
"Well I spend most of my time alone, and I don't have any friends so." I said trying to hold back the pathetic feeling you get about yourself.  
  
"Yeah well that's about to change, now move over so I can get me some food" he said with a smile  
  
He started to rise up his seat, put on his shirt and move one leg over the stick shift and I finally go the message. I hesitantly pulled up my seat and moved the right side of my body and threw my right leg over next to his on the passengers seat so I was straddling him.  
  
All of a sudden I got the urge to sneeze and couldn't hold it, I had to raise my hand to cover my nose. Me im strange when I sneeze my whole body is involved in it, so when I sneezed I went flying into him in the middle of our little transaction.  
  
When I came to about what happened I opened my eyes and lost my breath. We were so close I could see the pores on his nose. I was totally on top of him, chest-to-chest, hip-to-hip and he was smiling at me.  
  
"Well I guess it's only fair since you took advantage of me" he said while smiling some more  
  
I couldn't believe he said that, my face was hot and I just couldn't believe he said that.  
  
"Um, im so sorry that just happens when I sneeze I just lose control im so sorry. Did I hit you or something?" I asked while moving over to the passenger side and looking him over  
  
"Baby it'll take more than a sneeze to hurt me" he said with his right eyebrow raised and turning the key in the ignition.  
  
It was still raining but not as intense. I watched as we passed our houses and went out of our neighborhood. I didn't even know where McDonald's was since I have only been from the airport to the house.  
  
Dom reached under his seat looking for something and was staring to get agitated cause he was cursing and finally took has hand out with a control and tuned on the radio.  
  
I couldn't believe my luck they were playing my favorite song of the week  
  
"Here in my car I feel safest of all, I can lock all my doors and hit the open highway, in cars," I sang in a low voice smiling floored the they were giving my song  
  
"Number one kid this ain't you're car and its 'It's the only way to live' not 'and hit the open highway' shorty" he said staring at me for a few seconds taking his eyes off the road  
  
"Well it sure as hell sounds better my way" I said smiling  
  
He was making me nervous because he wasn't looking at the road, and he was going way over the speed limit, but god his arm look so good stretched out like that holding the wheel, it had me in a trance. Just then I saw movement from the corner of my eye and look to the road and saw that we were coming to a light and that light was red. I was about to scream when he gently put his foot to the breaks and made a complete stop on top on the white line. (Wonder where I got that from?? Jejeje)  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do kill me, are your crazy??? And don't call me shorty!!! I said to him pissed at that stunt he pulled.  
  
"Here in my car I can only receive I can listen to you it keeps me stable for days in cars," he just sang looking at me with a grin.  
  
"I will get you back someday for that" I said while we pulled up to the drive-throw window  
  
"Im looking forward to it" he said while looking at the menu  
  
I wasn't going to get anything because I didn't have any money with me. Since I was only going down the street I just left my wallet in my room, now that I think about it Mia has my house keys. Great now I have to go back into that house.  
  
"Hey what you want?" he asked waiting for my answer  
  
"What?" I asked shocked  
  
"What do you want to eat, I already ordered?" he asked waiting  
  
"Oh I didn't bring any money with me I wasn't expecting to need it" I said looking at his beautiful face  
  
"Well I didn't ask you if you brought money I asked you what you wanted to eat," he said seriously  
  
"Um I don't really feel okay with you paying for me" I said looking at my hands on my lap  
  
"Well you'll repay me somehow, now what do you want?" he asked while leaning back so I could see the menu  
  
"Well, um a Quarter Pounder with extra pickle" I said shyly  
  
"What soda flavor?"  
  
"Orange"  
  
After we got our food I assumed we were going to eat in the parking lot but he went on the highway. I tried to get one of the bags but he wouldn't let me eat just yet. I wonder were the hell we are going, I want to eat already. I can taste the pickles already. Damn I love his car it so beautiful and powerful I love the way the seats vibrate because of the engine. This is one badass car. Well as long as were ever we go is not back to the house I don't care as long as get to spend more time with him.  
  
*****  
  
Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter. Remember review and tell me what you think!!! Oh and that song that Sully and Dom were sing is Cars by Fear Factory I want to publicly thank the author of "Love Starts With A Yellow Skyline" for introducing this song in her story. I was so curious I downloaded it and it has to be my favorite song for the month. 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to write this but I've been busy going to job interviews and stuff but here it is.  
  
*****  
  
I couldn't believe where we were. It was so beautiful. He had driven to a cliff over looking the ocean. The water was angry, the waves were huge because of the storm, and the wind was wild. I have never seen something so beautiful in my life. Im lying I know but I didn't want to admit that my feelings for him were strong.  
  
" I thought you would like some scenery with your food" he said while looking at my face for approval  
  
I had to contain myself from saying 'you're all the scenery I need' and just smiled  
  
"It so beautiful here." I said with a dreamy expression on my face  
  
"Wait a while longer and a surprise will pop up"  
  
Just as he finished this huge wave hit the cliff and sent water over the car and us and I couldn't help the little scream that came out of my mouth.  
  
"Jeje told you to be prepared" he said while laughing a little and giving me his half smile while digging a fry out of the bag and putting it in his mouth.  
  
"Hey give me that bag before you eat all the food supply" I said while snatching the bag away from his hands.  
  
We ate in silence just watching the water and at some point he turned on the stereo again and pushed the random button on the control.  
  
I almost chocked on the peace of my burger when my ears filled with a song that has been connected to my little dirty secret filled the car.  
  
~~"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all"?  
  
I hoped he didn't see my reaction and I tried not to sing along with the song  
  
~~"I never know what the future brings But I know you are here with me now We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with"  
  
I almost sang the last line out loud I knew I couldn't because I would cry like I did in the privacy of my room.  
  
"You have a really pretty singing voice" he said looking at me  
  
"I sing like a dead cat I just do it for fun" I said picking at my fries  
  
"I bet you, on the other hand would have I good singing voice" I said looking at him  
  
"Now I don't sing, my voice is to deep for it" he said while finishing the last bite of his burger  
  
Before I could think I said, "You have a perfect voice" I registered and quickly added, "For singing give it a try"  
  
"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand" he sang in a soft voice that I had no idea where It came from.  
  
"You're thinking about singing to much, you just have to lose yourself in the song, don't think about it" I said as I raised the volume of the stereo just to the point were you couldn't hear you're self singing all the way.  
  
~~"If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
We were both singing and he really didn't have a bad voice it was really good, we sounded good together. But I hesitated knowing the next two lines of the song.  
  
~~"If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life? If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?"  
  
I tried to sing louder to give him confidence and I lost myself in the music closing my eyes and turning my voice up all the way it could go.  
  
~~"I don't know why you're so far away But I know that this much is true We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with And I wish that you could be the one I die with And I pray in you're the one I build my home with I hope I love you all my life"  
  
I could hear him singing along with me and just smiled. I lost myself in the last line and the rest of the song, forgetting that he was with me.  
  
~~"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"  
  
I put my head back against the seat and opened my eyes and looked at him. He was singing with his eyes closed but was facing me. His lips mesmerized me. I couldn't believe it when he opened his eyes and started singing looking at me.  
  
~~"'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today 'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right And though I can't be with you tonight And know my heart is by your side"  
  
It was like he was singing to me, I felt as if the car was spinning out of control, round and round my vision was getting blurred. All I could do was sing back.  
  
~~"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?"  
  
We just looked at each other for what seamed as ages when the song ended. I didn't want to set myself up for disappointment but I did.  
  
"You see I tolled you, you had the voice to sing. Now let me eat before my food gets cold," I said looking at my quarter pounder, which didn't look that, appetizing to me anymore.  
  
He looked disappointed with what I said but I just ignored him as I ate. Well as much as I could with him next to me.  
  
"Hey you think you are ready to go back to the house and give it another try?" he asked  
  
"Are you serious I can never go back their Dominic I can't handle it" I said looking at him horrified.  
  
"Well you are gonna have to get used to it because I don't think your parents will appreciate me being over all the time, im not actually the boy next door type" he said with his eyebrows raised  
  
"Oh and if you ever tell anybody that you heard me sing, I'll kill you" he said playing but I knew he was serious.  
  
I knew he was telling the truth but I just couldn't imagine myself back there again with all of them looking a me and worst laughing at me. I could just imagine him coming up to my door and asking for me, I could see my father looking him up and down telling him he had the wrong house. But as long as Im with him I'll follow him to the end of the earth. Of course he could never know that. ***** Okay guys you know the drill give me reviews and tell me what you think!!!! Oh and the song is If You're Not The One" by Daniel Beningfield 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys I know this took long to get put but I have been real busy studying for the stupid College Board exam and tracking down the low life who invented it. Only got 3 reviews for chapter 14!! Im not saying that their not important because they are but please show me some more love.please (  
  
*****  
  
*Back at the Torreto house*  
  
"Guys I can't believe you are so immature like that," Mia said still pissed at their attitude  
  
"Mia we said we were sorry so you being mad is not going to change anything" Jesse said while stuffing some Doritos in his mouth.  
  
"Yo Dawg can somebody tell me why Dominic is outside chasing the shy girl down the block in the rain?" Leon asked nobody in particular as he was looking out the window.  
  
They all gathered around the windows to watch as "Shy Girl" passed the house and Dominic get into the Mazda and chase after her.  
  
"Well looks like we've got a new girl around here" Letty said not knowing if it was a good or bad thing that Dom was interested in the girl. They have been together romantically for so long, but she knew that in the last couple of years of their relationship they were more friends than lovers.  
  
"Yeah well she's a nice girl," Mia said while pulling the curtain back in place.  
  
They spent the storm thinking about the new girl, what her relationship with Dominic was and why the hell the cable always had to go out when you wanted to watch TV the most. Two hours later they heard the un mistakecable sound of Dom's Mazda pull up the driveway.  
  
*Outside in the driveway*  
  
"Are you sure they wont eat me?" Sully asked not wanting to go inside  
  
Dom killed the engine and turned so his body was facing hers. He reached out his hand and placed it on top of hers.  
  
"Don't worry honey im the leader they answer to me and if I say they'll be aight they will be aight" he said while opening his door.  
  
Dominic went over to the passenger side, opened her door and held out his arm for her to take his hand. Sully stayed in the car staring at his arm finally understanding what he meant. It wasn't everyday she went for a drive with a guy. She put her hand delicately in his and stepped out of the car.  
  
"Is there anyway for me to get out of this?" she asked in a last attempt to save herself  
  
"Not unless you think you can take me down," he said seriously  
  
She was about to say something back when he added  
  
"As a matter of fact I wouldn't stop you," he said with a little smile on his face  
  
"You know you are such a flirt, you must be a real ladies man," she said trying to find out if he sleeps around  
  
"If you are implying my dear that I sleep around you are totally.....right, im not proud of the fact but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do" he said a little embarrassed that he just admitted that.  
  
"Oh my god don't be so macho about it, in my opinion the standards for women are the same for men you should have more respect for yourself and your girlfriend" she said  
  
"I know I'll just sleep with you from now on" he said while putting his arm around her shoulders and walking to the front door.  
  
Sully thanked everything in the heavens for Dominic not seeing her face because she could have sword that her face changed into the colors of the rainbow for that comment.  
  
"I could only wish," she said under her breath  
  
"Did you sat something?" he asked  
  
"No nothing" Sully said quickly hoping he didn't hear her comment  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked holding the doorknob  
  
"If I say no will you listen to me," she asked looking up to him  
  
"Probably not kid, suck it up" he said as he turn the knob and pushed the door open.  
  
Sully couldn't believe her eyes; she thought she was in a dream. She opened her mouth wide and put her hand over it with her eyebrows almost up to her hairline. It was utter perfection. She couldn't breath.  
  
***** What did Sully see once she entered the house? Why didn't Dom tell her he didn't have a girlfriend when she made that comment? Stay turn to the next chapter of Shy (jejej I had my Days of our Lives moment) Remember review!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys I finally took my College Board exam yesterday and im very happy. I thought it was going to be a very difficult and challenging thing and it was surprisingly easy. I know I will be happy with my results (which I have to wait 5 WEEKS or more for!!!!!) So im here watching TFATF to get some inspiration and I hope you like this long awaited chapter. Oh and I FINALLY have a job so that I can do my school practice, with this wonderful lawyer but that doesn't give me enough time to do anything else. I will try to make my chapters long to last you guys until the next time I have free time to add to the story. And again thanks for the incredible reviews, I never imagined that anyone would read this let alone like it. This was just an experiment for me and I am so glad that you guys enjoyed it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shy Chapter 16  
  
She was totally speechless. Why you may ask? Maybe because of the fact that Leon was walking around the living room with nothing but his boxer shorts on and carrying a towel drying off his hair. All she could see was the way his silver chain shined off his perfect chest and abs. In the few weeks she's been here she has seen more half naked men than she has ever seen in her hole life.  
  
"Leon we have company, mind putting on the strip show later after you now her name?" said Dominic while looking at him.  
  
"Yo, Dawg sorry man I didn't hear you guys come in", "Hi my name's Leon and your name pretty lady is." he asked while coming right up to Sully and extending his hand out to her.  
  
Sully could not even look him in the eye she was so timid about being near him while he was partly naked. All she could do was look at her shoes and stand a little closer to Dominic.  
  
"Listen you don't have to be shy I know we got off on the wrong foot but it was just a misunderstanding. Now tell me your name so I can tell my mom who her daughter in law is" he said with a charming smile.  
  
"Cut the crap Romeo, as you said she's a LADY so lay off," Dom said with a little emphasis in the word lady and a little annoyed that Leon was trying to charm Sully.  
  
"Hey I was just being nice you don't have to get all protective bro chill," he said holding his arms up, palms facing forward in a defensive pose.  
  
"But I still wanna know the princess's name" he said bending down trying to catch my eyes which was hard because I was obviously looking at the floor.  
  
"Come on don't be shy honey I don't bite.hard," he said with a little laugh while put his hand under her chin to make her look at him.  
  
Sully held her breath once she felt his fingers on her face. He kinda touched her cheek first and slid his fingers down to grab her chin. Once she was finally looking at him, and looked into his eyes she was lost in the intense green garden that was his eyes. They were absolutely beautiful that she gasped out loud.  
  
"See Juliet that wasn't that hard now was it? Now tell me your name," he asked while taking her hand and kissing it on her knuckles and lingering there for a second holding her gaze.  
  
"Um Sulay-y-ysha" she said while pulling her hand back, crossing her arms across her chest and lowering her gaze to the floor.  
  
**Sully's POV**  
  
OH MY GOD a gorgeous guy kissed my hand. He looks so hot a different hot than Dominic but hot. Did the heat just go up in here? Damn definite eye candy.  
  
"Im saying this once, hands off lover boy she's jailbait and to good for you" Dominic said in a serious tone pushing Leon away from me and putting a protective arm around me.  
  
Uh just burst my bubble there why don't you? Well thank god anyway I was starting to believe he was really interested in me, which is IMPOSIBLE.  
  
"Like I said Dom I was just being nice, all I wanted was a name. Anyway I'll be around, you need anything beautiful just call" he said while going up the stairs and out of my sight.  
  
"Don't mind him, he may romance you until he gets in your pants but I can assure you that once he gets what he wants he wont even remember you're name, but all in all he a good guy totally harmless" said Letty while walking into the room with Jesse, Vince and Mia.  
  
"Well this is the rest of the crew that's Letty, the blond is Jesse, the coyote over there is Vince and you already know Mia," he said pointing to each one of the people.  
  
Letty I have already seen around up close but Jesse and Vince I have not yet paid that much attention to. Jesse looked close to my age and has that blond blue-eyed thing going for him. Now Vince was my guilty pleasure, I am a total sucker for bad boys and Vince was totally that, I knew that after Dominic, Vince was my guy.  
  
"Hey, girl sorry about earlier didn't think you'd run out like that," said Jesse while sitting down on the couch to play a game on the Playstation2.  
  
"Hey you know my name now what's yours?" he asked while holding out his hand to me  
  
For some reason I was so comfortable with him coming close to me like that. I didn't feel intimidated I felt at ease with him instantly.  
  
"My name is Sulaysha but Sully for short" I said putting my hand in his and sporting a smile on my face, curling my fingers around his hand.  
  
He gave me a this warm and inviting vibe that I just wanted to give him a hug instead of a simple handshake and I could tell he felt the same way too because he looked at me and just pulled me into a hug. I felt so safe in his arms, his smell was so intoxicating. I could tell that I wanted Vince to be in my life forever. I wanted him to be my friend and confidant for the rest of my days. We pulled apart and just smiled at each other.  
  
"Hey you shouldn't run around in the rain like that you can catch a real nasty cold" he said looking at me up and down.  
  
I cannot believe that I totally forgot the fact that I was still wet from my run in the rain. My pink tank top was still humid but still I felt self-conscious about my appearance. I crossed my arms over my boobs and tried to hide myself next to Dom  
  
"Um so Mia what did you do move the picnic inside? Well anyway why don't you take Sully and give her a change of clothes" he said pushing me forward next to Mia  
  
"Um no don't worry im totally fine like this, don't worry about it" I say horrified that I was being an inconvenience.  
  
"Naw girl don't worry about but no offense I don't think my clothes will fit you, your curves are more rounded out than mine," she said not being able to look me in the eyes  
  
"Well no offense your like what a double zero? You clothes will probably cut off my circulation" I said laughing not offended at all about her comment. I mean come on it is the truth.  
  
"Yeah well Letty is about my size too so."she said thinking  
  
"Mia just set the table and call everyone to eat I'll just give her something of mine" he said and then turned to me  
  
"Come on" he said and took me by the arm  
  
I was so nervous about, one being in his room two wearing his clothes and three being alone in his room with him that when I went to lift my foot to take the first step I tripped and my face landed right up in his butt and I wrapped my arms around his legs to avoid landing face first on the stairs which after it happened would have been 100% better than the position that I ended up in.  
  
"I god im so sorry im so stupid" I said quickly standing straight up and looking at the floor, I was so embarrassed.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked holding on to my elbows  
  
"Yeah I just lost my footing on the stairs," I said hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions.  
  
"Well be careful the last thing I need is a lawsuit, even though I should file one on you for sexual assault" he said leading me up to the second floor of the house.  
  
"Oh and im sorry in advance for the mess I wasn't expecting company" he said leading me to the last room down the hall and turning the doorknob.  
  
I thought I could never love a room more than my own but Dominic's room proved me wrong, it was totally him. It was a decent sized room with the walls painted a dark blue almost black with racing and parts stickers all over, it had a big window on one wall, a couple of pieces of furniture, on another wall were the closet and on the same wall a door, which I presume, was the bathroom. He also had a big stereo system and a flat screen TV with the works. The bed is what caught my attention; it had dark almost blood red velvet sheets with huge pillows thrown about around the bed. Thank god he had an air conditioner in his room I could not imagine staying in here without it. God would I just love to just hang in that bed for hours in the morning.  
  
"Let me find you something clean to wear, you can sit on the bed if you want" he said walking pass me to look inside his draws.  
  
"Oh im okay don't worry about it" I said looking over to his stereo system wanting to look through his CD's but duh I didn't want to be nosy or anything.  
  
"Hey can you turn on the stereo it's too quite in here" he said from inside his closet.  
  
"Yeah sure" I said walking over to it and taking the control  
  
I sat on the side of his bed and almost fell back. It was so deep and fluffy it kind of sank me in. I turned on the stereo and jumped when the volume was on all the way.  
  
"Hey a little warning would be nice," I said glaring at him  
  
"What's the fun in that? Here try and see if these pants fit while I try to find a tank-top around all this, the bathroom's right there" he said handing me the pair of jogging pants.  
  
"Thanks, you know you really don't have to go through all the trouble I could just stay with what I have on its' now big deal" I said walking to the bathroom  
  
"It's no trouble at all beside I don't want you to get sick, I'll be right back im gonna check and see if Mia has new underwear that she can give you" he said and left the room.  
  
***** So guys I hope you liked this chapter. You know how it goes read and review tell me what you think okay?? Bye bye 


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guy's thanxs for the reviews for chapter 16 I loved them all and they're very important to me. So im here at work and my boss is out so I decided to see if anything comes to my mind for the story, hope you like it. I try to make the chapters long but after a while of writing I kind of get bored and just leave it where it is.  
  
***** Disclaimer: Every story has one so I just thought it was about time I added one to mine. Please Universal people or whoever created the characters of TFATF don't sue me. It's not like your gonna get anything from a soon-to-be high school graduate and a moderate family. *****  
  
Shy Chapter 17 by Bonespanda  
  
Dominic walked into Mia's room and started looking though her draws. He finally found her underwear draw and was desperately trying to fine something that had more than a string to hold everything down their secure but was coming up empty.  
  
"Damn Mia likes thongs right?' he said to himself  
  
He walked out of the room to the stairs  
  
"Mia get your butt up to your room for a second, I need something" he yelled downstairs.  
  
Just then Mia came out of the hall bathroom adjusting her jeans.  
  
"Hey im here don't have a cow, what do you want?" she asked holding herself against the wall and taking a piece of toilet paper off her bear feet. (AN: Come on guys you know it happens)  
  
"I know I know, listen I need a pair of underwear for Sully she's changing in the room and her underwear must be wet." he said walking into her room.  
  
"Well I think I have some new one's around here somewhere I know I went shopping last week'" she said looking throw her closet and taking out shopping bags.  
  
"Okay I have like 5 pairs of new underwear you're in luck but not so lucky because their all thongs so. pick one and she can have it, wait give her this black one I have hundreds of black ones and this sport bra should fit her." she said handing the underwear to Dom and leaving the room.  
  
"Hey you know how embarrassing it's gonna be for me to give this to her!!' he said but by then Mia was already going down the stairs.  
  
Oh well underwear is underwear right? I have no reason to be embarrassed about it. It's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before. I don't have to feel shy about the female anatomy it's perfectly natural. Especially her female anatomy. Where the hell did that thought come from I can't be attracted to her she's so young and out of my scene.  
  
**Back in Dom's Room**  
  
Sully was in the bathroom still and the stereo was playing so she didn't hear the footsteps of Leon who had entered the room because she was so caught up in the fact that she was in Dominic's room and plus looking trough his medicine cabinet.  
  
"Hey Dominic, you here man?" he called out heading for the bathroom door to check and see if he was there.  
  
At that same moment Sully found that her hair smelled kinda funky from the rain so she put a little of conditioner on it and was taking her shirt off to put her head under the shower. She should have checked to see if the door was looked because at the same moment Leon walked in seeing her topless but with her back to him.  
  
"Well, well, well I didn't think I'd get this kind of a welcoming" he said with that coy smile on his face like he just won the lottery.  
  
"What the hell?" Sully said turning around at the sound of his voice to see Leon standing there.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH" she screamed before losing her footing against the tub and grabbing the shower curtain.  
  
Leon immediately went after her but couldn't stop her from falling and hitting her head against the tub floor and ended up on top of her in the tub with shower still on.  
  
"Oh Shit I killed her" Leon though as he moved away her hair from her face and touching her cheeks to see if she would wake up.  
  
Sully started to moan a little (AN: get you mind out of the gutter people) and move her face from side to side.  
  
"Hey girl wake up now, you're going to be fine" he said trying to get her out of the haze she must be in. **Sully's POV**  
  
I opened my eyes and thought I was dreaming. Leon was on top of me and water was cascading down his back and face, he looked totally perfect and gorgeous. I could hear him talking to me but I just stared. Today was totally the worst and best day of her life but also the wettest.  
  
"Oh god my head hurts so much" I said as I reached my hand back to touch my head and see if I had any blood on my hand.  
  
"Hey take it easy" he said helping me lift my head so I could check.  
  
"That's gonna hurt for a while, oh my god don't move" I said staring at him  
  
"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" he asked while searching my face for any signs of pain  
  
"Not physically but something's gonna hurt mentally if you move" I said wrapping my arms around him.  
  
"Hey I don't mind if you wanna get cozy girly but what do you mean by 'hurt mentally'? He asked  
  
"I don't have on a shirt do do head" she said smacking him over the head  
  
"I can see that" a voice said from the door  
  
"Oh my god" Sully said  
  
"Oh shit" Leon said  
  
~~~~~ Who was at the door? What is this relationship forming between Sully and Leon? Want to know? Stay tuned to the next chapter of Shy! Jejeje 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys thanxs for the reviews! Im here at work and my boss left early so I thought I should at least start writing some sentences to get me going when I start really writing this weekend so here it's goes. Sorry it's so short  
  
***** **Dom's POV**  
  
The first thought that came to my mind when I entered the bathroom was 'IM GONNA KILL HIM'. It was for some reason INCREDABLY infuriating the seen that was before me. I wanted to rip out his hands forever for touching her. On the other hand I wanted to kill her for letting him touch her (AN: no Dominic does not commit any physical violence to any women in this story it's just an exaggeration). All I could do after I said those words was stare at them but especially at her. But immediately that I noticed she didn't have a shirt on I turned around.  
  
"Hey bro it's not what you think man It was an accident" Leon said starting to get out of the tub.  
  
"Can you hand me a towel Leon please" Sully said very softly trying to hide her voice so I couldn't hear.  
  
"Yeah right, next your gonna be telling me it just slipped in right?" Dom said getting angrier by the minute.  
  
Sully could not believe what she just heard. To think that he. That he implied. What he means by that comment was absurd. The fact the she was a virgin gave it away but their was no way in hell she was gonna tell him that.  
  
"Well im sorry you think that of me" Sully said with her eyes glazed over with tears and sat down on the edge of the tub.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked schoked at he reaction at what she said. I thought that she would be mad a Leon for coming on to her like that.  
  
"You heard her, now can you leave us alone bro?" said Leon  
  
"Yeah I guess you too would like to be alone" I said and threw the underware Mia gave me at her  
  
"Oh and do me a favor get out of my room" and left the room.  
  
"Come on girlie don't take it to heart?" Leon said sitting on the edge of the tub next to her and putting his arm around her.  
  
"It just so hard not too" she said and layed her head on Leon's shoulder  
  
"Now don't go on crying over what Dom said beautiful, he must have been mad at something before he came into the room" he said moving her hair away from her face.  
  
"Uh yeah right beautiful" Sully said lifting her head off of his shoulder  
  
"Are you kindding me?" he said staring at her "You are ..."  
  
"Don't even say it there is no way in hell Im gonna believe you so don't waste you breath" she stangin up "Um can you-u-u leave so I can change please?" she asked not looking at him  
  
"Oh yeah sure, don't worry about hun" he said getting up and walking to the door  
  
"Hey Leon you think that since you wet the shorts Dominic gave me got wet can you get me a pair and a shirt please" she said looking at he floor  
  
"Yeah sure darling" he said noticing that his pet names for her mad her blush  
  
"And don't worry about Dominic he'll get over it" he said walking out the door.  
  
"I hope so" she said buy by then Leon was already out the door and of that she was glad of. She couldn't take much more of being close to him. He was just so nice and good to her the short while that she knew him that she could see herself being with him. You never know.  
  
***** Okay guys I decided to change this chapter because I agreed with the reviewer Sully's personality did change. I guess I was in such of a rush to write a chapter that I didn't notice. I know you guys really like the story but please understand this is my first story EVER and I just never expected anyone to like it so this was just going to be a passtime but now I feel obligated to write because you guys like it so much and im very thankful for that but just remember Im still in High Shool (12 grade) I study from 7:30 to 12:00 and work from 12:30 to 5:00 (Legal Secretary) and im on my graduation comitee so sometimes I have stuff to do after work. So basicly I get tired but christmas vacation is near (after december 19) so I'll have a little more time on my hands so their will be more chapters but until then im sorry to say you'll have to wait till the inspiration comes to me. I prefer to write something good than to write something so the story will have more chapters. 


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys here's chapter 19 hope you like it and I have a clue for what you can expect in the next chapters: wedding bells are ringing!!! And Dominic is not involved. *****  
  
Shy By bonespanda  
  
Chapter 19 *****  
  
**The next day Sunday at Sully's house**  
  
There was a silence all around the house. Nobody in the kitchen, living room, bathrooms, halls or master bedroom. All you could hear was the sound of a soft voice talking on the phone.  
  
"Nurse but just tell me what happened" Sully asked while she was sitting on top of her bed holding her cordless telephone.  
  
"Honey I can't really disclose that kind of information over the phone, I was just authorized to inform you that your parents were in a car accident yesterday night and their in the ICU. Your parents have both been asking for you and want to see you. I advise you to be by there side as soon as possible" the nurse said on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Can you tell me anything else about them please?" she asked with silent tears running down her face desperate to know anything more.  
  
"Im sorry miss I cannot disclose anymore information, have a nice day" the nurse said and hung up the phone  
  
The room was spinning Sully could actually swear that the air in the room was non-existent. She couldn't accept that her parents were in a car accident. She was going to go back home and they would be fine. But how the hell was she going to go to Puerto Rico all by herself? Her nerves alone would kill her. There was no way she could go alone.  
  
**Same time Torreto Residence jeje**  
  
It was early in the morning and the team was still asleep. Well at least two members were wide-awake.  
  
**Leon's POV **  
  
He woke up in his large full bed after a long night of tossing and turning.  
  
"Shit man I should just get the fuck up then" he said as he walked out of his room in only boxers.  
  
He went upstairs to walk around the house and see if anyone else was awake and found Vince watching TV.  
  
"Hey bro you couldn't sleep either" Vince said looking over his shoulder at Leon  
  
"Naw man I've been tossing and turning all night, I haven't done that in a long time" he said and sat next to him  
  
They stayed watching TV in silence just trying to get their sleep back. After a couple of minutes Leon got up and walked to the front window. He noticed that Sully was looking out the living room window. He stared at her to see if they would make eye contact and when their line of vision crossed he waved at her and started to make his way to the door when he saw her walk away from the window with her head down.  
  
"Vince come with me to Sully's house I think something's wrong with her" he said  
  
"Man it's 8 o'clock in the morning her parents will probably call the cops on us" Vince said walking over to the window.  
  
"Naw bro her parents went back home for the weekend she's alone that's why I wanna go over" he said rubbing his upper arm over his tattoo and opening the front door.  
  
"Hey man you sure you don't got a thing for this girl?" Vince said closing the front door and practically running across the street with Leon.  
  
"Damn it's cold" Leon said ignoring Vince's question  
  
They both crossed the street running making sure nobody was looking out the window to see then naked.  
  
"Well then mister intelligent you should have put on a shirt" Vince said walking behind him thinking the same thing but being to macho to admit it.  
  
Neither Leon or Vince have been inside Sully's house so they didn't know what to expect. Leon being the first to get there knocked on the door.  
  
Sully heard someone knocking on the door and walked over to it and looking through the window.  
  
"What the hell are these two doing here?" she said to herself while turning the knob  
  
"Um hi guys-s-s did you need anything?" she asked trying to hide herself with the door  
  
"Hey girly, just wanted to see what you were doing" Leon said walking through the door and giving her a kiss on the check  
  
"And I was just following him" Vince said giving her a hug and walking over to the sofa and sitting down  
  
Sully thought it was a little strange that Leon was in her house with no shirt on and a sleepy Vince but she didn't doubt Leon explanation. Plus her mind was going wild with what happened to her parents. She didn't even check and see if they left any money in the safe. She was going to need a big amount for airfare and hotel. The guys at least would give her some distraction because her mind was not working properly.  
  
Vince was sitting on one of the Lazyboys with one leg over the arm; Leon was sitting laid back on the loveseat so she just laid down on the sofa.  
  
"So um did you guys need anything?" I asked looking at them trying to start conversation  
  
"No nothing we just saw you awake so we decided to come over, your parents won't mind right? I mean you won't get into trouble for this right?" Vince asked looking for something under the seat cushion.  
  
"Yeah we don't want to get you into any kind of trouble honey" Leon said looking at her  
  
"Vince what the hell are you looking for?" Leon asked looking at Vince weird  
  
"Im looking for the TV control man.where the hell is the TV anyway?" Vince asked  
  
They were so into their conversation that they didn't notice the way Sully reacted when they mentioned her parents. She now had covered her face against the arm of the sofa and was silently crying trying to figure out what to do. She had to be on her way to PR buy this afternoon.  
  
"Hey girly what's the matter are you okay," Vince asked as he quickly changes sets to sit next to her once he noticed something was wrong.  
  
"No nothing-g-g-g will ever be okay" Sully said through tears  
  
"What's the matter it can't be that bad" Leon said moving her away from the arm of the sofa so he could see her face  
  
"Oh yeah thing-s-s can get bad, Im totally alone, Dominic thinks I slept with Leon, my parents went back home this weekend to do some things and they were in a car accident. I don't even now if they're in a coma or what and I have to fly back home to see them," she said calming her nerves and looking at the wall  
  
"What do you mean you don't know anything who told you bout the accident?" Vince asked holding on to her shoulders  
  
"A nurse from the hospital called this morning and told me about the accident and that my parents wanted to see me, when I asked her more information all she told me was that 'she wasn't authorized to disclose any more' I just don't know what to do" she said  
  
"It's alright just tell me everything and I'll call your family and get you there" Leon said  
  
"I have no immediate family to call only my parents" Sully said  
  
"Fine we'll just do everything" Vince said putting his arms around her  
  
"So um where are we going?" Leon asked her  
  
"You guys are coming with me?" Sully asked looking at both of them  
  
"Well I don't know about Vince but im not letting you go alone pretty thing like you might just end up missing" Leon said giving her one of his charming smiles.  
  
"Hey I have no problem with going but you and I both know who is" Vince said looking at Leon  
  
"Yeah I can see it now 'Running off with your little Juliet, Romeo' he is going to get so pissed" Leon said laughing  
  
"Please tell me you guys aren't talking about Dom" Sully said  
  
"The king of the street himself" Vince said getting up finally finding the TV control behind the sofa on the table  
  
"Where's the TV girly?" Vince asked looking for the place to point the control  
  
"Oh just press the button that says 'Emerge' she said not really paying attention to what he was doing  
  
"So were is it exactly that were going?" Leon asked  
  
"Puerto Rico" she said thinking now she was going to have to go alone  
  
"Holy shit the TV comes down from the ceiling!" Vince exclaimed once he made his little discovery  
  
"Puerto Rico, were going to Puerto Rico THE Puerto Rico as in the island?" Leon asked almost jumping of the couch  
  
"Yep that's home, hey you guys want any breakfast?" she asked getting up wanting to fell use full  
  
"You can cook?" they both asked at the same time looking at her  
  
"Well cook cook no but I can sure make some good breakfast jejej, come with me to the kitchen guys and Vince stop drooling over the TV" she said as she got up and walked out of the living room with Leon and Vince behind.  
  
© Copyright 2003-2007 


	20. Chapter 20

Shy By bonespanda  
  
Chapter 20 ***** Okay guys please review and tell me what you think. Im thinking of not continuing with the story..I feel that it started out like a great story and now well it's not that great. Correct me if im wrong. Oh and im sorry but I wanted to get this out tonight so I didn't re-read it.  
  
**About the same time across the street**  
  
"Leon and Vince I am not calling you guys for breakfast again now get up stairs" Mia yelled from the kitchen placing plates of food around the table for everybody to eat  
  
Dom walked into the kitchen in his hospital like pajama bottoms and socks. Today they had nothing to do so he was planning on saying that way until tomorrow or until Mia made him take a shower.  
  
"Leave them down there I kept telling you not to waste your time sis" he said giving her a kiss on her head and taking his plate  
  
"Hey Dom what happened to Sully yesterday I didn't see her leave?" she asked while washing some dishes.  
  
"I don't know why don't you asked Leon" he said with a little anger in his voice  
  
"Aren't you grouchy this morning" Mia said preparing more plates of food  
  
At that moment a sleepy Jesse walked into the kitchen in a tank-top and shorts trying to smooth out his hair and putting a beanie over it.  
  
"Hey sleepy head" Mia smiled at him and handed him a plate  
  
"Did you guys have a long night last night?" Mia asked already starting to clean up  
  
"Na why?" he asked stuffing his mouth with eggs  
  
"Because I've been calling Leon and Vince for the last 15 minutes" she said looking at him  
  
"Oh there not here I just say them out the window at Sully's house" he said  
  
**Dom's POV**  
  
They were where????!!!! I cannot believe that Leon wasn't enough now she has to have Vince over. God knows maybe they spent the night. To think I was starting to really like this girl. I thought she was different from the others. I cant take this anymore I need to ride.  
  
"Mia im going for a drive I'll be right back" he said while putting his plate in the sink  
  
Mia and Jesse look at each other thinking why the hell Dom was leaving the house in his pajamas for a drive. But hey as long as he was in a good mood.  
  
**Sully's house**  
  
The guys were in the study making are traveling arrangements on the computer after I gave them all the details. I found some cash and a credit card my dad always leaves for emergencies in the safe.  
  
I was sitting on the porch swing looking out at nothing in particular, that was until I noticed Dominic coming out of his front door. There was no doubt in my mind that I had a crush on this guy. He looked absolutely delicious in his pajamas, the way he walked, and the way he moved. I watched as he got in his car and put the car in reverse. He came out of his driveway and stopped the car right in front of me. We made eye contact and I almost melted until I remembered what he said about me and it all went to hell. He was about to say something when I just got up from the swing and went inside. Once inside i could smell the rubber of his tires as the left the marks on the street. I could tell he was mad, but I didn't give a damn because I was hurt.  
  
"Hey girly we leave in and hour and a half so you better start packing" Leon said coming into the living room  
  
"We're going to go now and pack, do you mind us telling at least Mia where we are going?" Vince asked  
  
"No it's okay you might as well go now, I just saw Dom drive away" I said heading upstairs to pack my stuff  
  
"Guys, thanks a lot for being here with me and going back home with me" I said  
  
"Wouldn't do it for anyone else beautiful" Leon said and they both gave me a hug and went out the door  
  
**20 minutes later**  
  
"Okay girl let's roll" Leon said coming up to the porch were Sully had already her luggage and stuff ready  
  
"Witch car are we taking?" Sully asked as she picked up her handbag  
  
"Well but of course mine m'lady" Leon said and they all laugh s  
  
Vince was showing Sully his car while Leon loaded up his own with there luggage that none of them noticed that Dom was coming down the street. He came up the drive stopping inches away from Sully as she was looking at the back of Vince's car. Sully jumped at the sudden appearance of the car in to the arms of Vince who was already yelling at Dom. "Hey dog what's up with that" Vince said while going over to the driver's side of the Mazda.  
  
Dominic got out of the car, closed the door with a cold expression on his face.  
  
"If she can't handle being around cars then maybe she should get out of my driveway" he said looking at Sully straight in the face.  
  
Sully wanted to kill him. He was so getting on her nerves and she had had enough of his attitude already. She went over to stand next to Leon who was leaning against what she thought was the passenger side of his car.  
  
"Yeah well, if you have a stick up your ass you should pull it out" Sully said and made her grand exit by opening the car door and getting in.  
  
Once she noticed that Leon's car was an import she calmly got out went around the car and got in on what's supposes to be the driver's side.  
  
"Damn bro what's your deal with her?" Leon asked closing the trunk of his car  
  
"None of you damn business, and where are you guys going?" Dom asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against his car.  
  
"Um, man we have to take a little trip, we're going to Puerto Rico" Vince said thinking the news would sound better coming for him  
  
Dom was trying to control his temper. They all were going to PR. Vince, Leon and Sully were going away. HIS Sully. Wow where did that come from?  
  
"Listen something happened back home and Sully needs to go, we will be back in a couple of days okay" Vince said leaning against Dom's car next to him.  
  
"The hell you are" he said and went over Leon's car and opened her side and pull her out  
  
"What the hell is your problem Dominic, let go of me, have you gone mad let go" she screamed as he pulled her over his shoulder and into his car.  
  
He started the car and got out of the driveway.  
  
"You know I thought you were different from other girls but you're just like the rest of them" he said pressing his foot on the gas pedal  
  
"Yeah well you really should have talked to me before thinking that I thought we had a friendship-p-p going on but you just a jerk" she said crossing her arms over her chest and looking out the window.  
  
***** 


	21. Chapter 21

Shy By bonespanda  
  
Chapter 21 *****  
  
"Im a jerk? The one how's trying to save you from heartache?" he said taking a sharp turn and looking at her  
  
"What the hell are you talking about and can you please slow down you scaring me" Sully said holding on to the door handle  
  
"Leon that's what im taking about he's a ladies man, a great friend but he'll break you" Dominic said finally stopping at a light  
  
"Dom for your information the only thing between me a Leon is a great friendship which you are making into something dirty and the same thing goes for Vince. I thought you and me would have that kind of friendship, I was looking forward-d-d to it" she said looking away from him  
  
"Are you crying?" he asked while pulling over  
  
"No, can you just take me back we really have to get going?" she said while sniffling  
  
"Oh now that you mention that where the hell are you going?" he asked remembering why he was mad in the first place  
  
"Well I guess you need to know seeing as you're their boss-s-s and all, my parent were in a car accident last night and I need to go back home to them. The guys didn't want me going alone so they offered to go with me" she said  
  
Dom couldn't believe that Leon and her were just friends. Men and women can't be 'just friends'.  
  
"Im sorry for you parents I'll drive you back" he said making a U-turn off the emergency lane and going back to the house  
  
"Yeah well you shouldn't have taken me anywhere in the first place," she said looking at him and remembering their first car ride  
  
"Im the one driving so you wouldn't want to get on my bad side" he said smiling at her  
  
Sully could not believe that maybe things between Dominic and her were getting better. She wished that were true but right now all she could think of is her parents.  
  
**On the plane**  
  
"Hey girl the plan's about to land" I could hear Vince say but I just didn't want to wake up.  
  
I was so comfortable, there was something wrapped around me. It was hard but at the same time soft.  
  
"I don't want to wake up im comfortable," I said snuggling up to what ever it was  
  
"Yeah well I kinda need my arms back there starting to cramp up sweet heart," he said laughing and giving me a kiss on the top of my head  
  
I opened my eyes startled. Vince had his arm around me and I had one hand holding on to his neck and the other behind his back. Way to close for comfort. But damn did he smell good.  
  
"Oh my god-d-d im so sorry" I said immediately sitting back on my set and straitening up  
  
"Don't worry about it princess" he said giving me a smile  
  
God V is going to make some girl really happy one day. Leon looks so cute sleeping. If only one of them were the object of my affection. They would make me so happy.  
  
The plane landed without a problem and we loaded our stuff into the car rental, which thanks to me had to be a Mustang convertible. The guys were in love with the island's capital San Juan and I had to play tour guide and map to the hotel.  
  
When we arrived at the hotel I was amazed. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. It was this little place that instead of hotel rooms they had little cabanas on the beach. It was absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Oh my god Leon you have incredible taste" I said as I was standing by the front door of our little piece of heaven  
  
"Yeah well it's amazing what you can do with computer these days" He said sitting down in our little living room area.  
  
"So um guys im going to freshen up first so we can go to the hospital," I said taking my carry on bag to one of the two bathrooms in the cabana.  
  
We all got to the hospital and I mostly did all the talking since neither Vince nor Leon knew Spanish. As I was walking down the halls I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. I was holding both Leon and Vince's hands once I was directed to my parent's room.  
  
"Okay I can do this," I said to myself once the nurse pointed to the room and we were standing in front of it.  
  
"Um we'll just stay out here so you can have some privacy" Vince said pulling his hand away from mine as well as Leon.  
  
"Guys if you let go im afraid im gonna-a-a fall," I said looking at them both  
  
Leon gave me a sad smile and put his arm around my shoulders while I put mine around his back at the same time Vince put his arm across my back and I snuggled up to his shoulder which was kinda funny looking since he was so much taller than me.  
  
I pushed the door open and immediately let go of Leon and put my face into Vince's chest and cried. All you could hear in the room were separate beeping noises. I could feel Leon pulling my hair out of my face and Vince holding on to me tightly. I didn't want to face my parents but I knew I needed to. All three of us walked together to stand between the beds. I looked over to my mother first and she had her eyes open so I tried to control myself I didn't want her to see me all broken up.  
  
"Hey mom how are you feeling?" I said trying to sit down ion the chair next to her  
  
"Oh Sully how I have enjoyed watching you grow," she said in a soft voice  
  
"Mom you're still going to watch me grow" I said holding on to her hand as well as Vince's  
  
"Honey, who are you with?"She asked noticing Vince and Leon  
  
"There some of our neighbors and very good friends of mine, they did me the favor of coming with me" I said looking to the guys  
  
"We love you daughter very much, we couldn't leave her alone at this time" Leon said giving Sully's shoulder a squeeze.  
  
"It's good to know that's she's going to be well looked after" I heard me father say over my shoulder  
  
"Daddy how are you feeling?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer because I knew the truth by just looking at them.  
  
"Darling you are very smart, we raised you well, all we want to tell you is that we will always be with you," he said taking my other hand  
  
"But why are you saying that you guys are going to be fine" I said getting desperate because of what he was saying  
  
"You know better than that," my mother said and I almost lost it  
  
"But you guys can't leave me there so much more that we haven't done" I said thinking about all the things my parents wouldn't be there for "I know that honey but there's nothing anybody can do, to think that I won't get to see you on your wedding day, all dressed in white beautiful and perfect" my mother said and started crying  
  
"You would have been the most beautiful bride in the whole world" father said and I just couldn't take it anymore I had to get out of there  
  
Right then a nurse walked in and told us we had to leave because my parent's heart rate was elevated and that could be very harmful to them.  
  
"I promise I will come back tomorrow and see you guys," I said as I gave them each a kiss and went out the doors with the guys and left for the hotel  
  
**In the Cabana**  
  
All three of us were lying down on a hammock that was on the beach between two palm tress with me in the middle just talking and well the guys drinking and just enjoying the breeze.  
  
"Hey Sully want a drink?" Vince asked handing me a Corona  
  
"Vince it has been my experience in life that if I don't like the way something smells there's no way im putting it in my mouth" I said and the guys immediately started laughing  
  
"Both of you have dirty minds" I say poking Vince on the ribs and covering my face of the embarrassment  
  
"We're guys, here try this I bought a couple thinking you might say something like that" Leon said handing me some 'Mike's Hard Lemonade'  
  
"Now this I might like" I said smiling at both of then and taking the bottle  
  
One and a half bottles later I was totally out of it, but since it was the first time I have ever drank before no matter what I did I was so 'not drunk'. The sun was already seating and I haven't thought about my parents in a while.  
  
"Hey you know what you guys shouldddddd dooooo for Sully's parents" Vince said in a signing voice  
  
"What?" we both asked from under him  
  
In a fit of laughter Leon and me fell off the hammock. I landed on top of him and since I was so out of it I didn't even notice and pretty much didn't care.  
  
"You guys should get married, I mean it was like their last wish" Vince said looking out at the beach © Copyright 2003-2007 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
**Sully's POV**  
  
I'd always thought I would get married because of love I never thought I would get married for any other reason. Here I am walking down the ail with Vince giving me away, Leon waiting for me at the end and my parents in hospital beds beside him.  
  
I bet you thought that we didn't even consider what Vince said in his drunken state. That night Leon and me stayed on the beach wrapped in a big comforter and decided we should do this for my patents. We agreed that after my parents death and I turned 18 we would divorce and I would be able to receive whatever my parents left me in their will. It wouldn't be a fake marriage after all I love Leon as a friend but I still love him. I know things will turn out okay.  
  
My dress (which I might add Vince found) was beautiful. It was white and had sheer fabric so it just flowed in the wind. Im finally here next to Leon and he just looks so perfect in the tux I had to force him to wear. He actually thought I was going to let him marry me wearing a pair of flip- flops and a Ricky-Martin-looking shirt. I actually left the Ricky-Martin- look for Vince, which I had to pay him $50 to get him in it.  
  
"The couple has chosen to say a few words to each other," the priest said  
  
We were holding hands and just smiling at each other. I was so happy I was marrying my best friend; I didn't have to go through all the heartbreak looking for that perfect person to be with me. We were best friends; our marriage no matter how short it would be would be wonderful and loving. But in the back of my mind I'm hurting. Hurting because the person in front of my holding my hand is not.is not.i can't even bring myself to say his name.  
  
"Leon you are my best friend, you loving, caring, passionate, strong, honest and a million other good qualities. You are making me so happy becoming my husband. I know are marriage will be beautiful" I said with tears in my eyes  
  
"You are the most beautiful thing in my life. There is no doubt in my mind that we will be happy with each other. I am happy to have you as my wife and will treat you aight girl" he said with a smile making me laugh.  
  
(AN: In my life I have never gone to a wedding and right now I can't really remember the order in which things flow so im just gonna wing it)  
  
"The rings please" the priest asked  
  
Now the rings are the best part of the whole wedding. I was supposed to pick and buy a ring for him and the same was for him. We were suppose to go to the same jeweler at separate times so we wouldn't know which the other picked and the jeweler would tell us if they looked good together.  
  
The moment I walked into the store and looked at the display I picked it out in 5 seconds. It was the most beautiful ring for him. It was platinum band with diamonds and said the words "you will always be my best friend" kinda strange for a weeding ring right? I took that as a sign and just bought it.  
  
"Sulaysha repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed" said the priest  
  
"With this ring I thee wed" I said sliding Leon's ring on his finger hoping he would like it  
  
"Leon repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed" repeated the priest  
  
"With this ring I thee wed" he said and I almost fainted when I saw the ring  
  
I was a weeding set the engagement ring and the weeding band. The engagement ring was a three stone platinum band, the center diamond was heart shaped and the side stones were pears shaped. The weeding band kinda twisted over the three stones and had little diamonds that sparkled in the sun. It was absolutely beautiful.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride" the priest said  
  
Now this was going to be a trauma for me. I have never kissed Leon before as a matter of fact this would be my first kiss and I didn't know what to expect so I just classed my eyes and the gentle breeze guide me.  
  
**  
  
What will happen next? What about the wedding night? What will happen when they all go back home? And especially WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN DOM FINDS OUT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tune in next time for more of Days Of Our Shy. Jejeje Hey guys I know you waited long for this but I started school and my graduation is coming up plus a school trip to Washington so I have been Busy. Just so you guys can relax DOM AND SULLY WILL BE AN ITEM!! But how they get to that point is my choice so just relax and enjoy the story. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Leon's POV  
  
Damn I can't believe i'm a married man.  
  
After the wedding, Sully's parents died. She kinda expected it but I still didn't make It real. As expected the same day we went to her parent's lawyer and read the will in which they left her everything. Her parents did very well in their jobs and invested wisely so she had enough money to live as she was accustomed. They had lots of money but as they specified in their will they didn't want to live a 'high class' life and they hopped she wouldn't either.  
  
We spent our wedding night all three of us watching movies and eating junk food. And now here we are on a plane back home. Well actually in going to a new home. I decided I was going to move in with Sully. It was gonna look weird that we being a married couple didn't live together. Don't get me wrong we are planning on the gang about our arrangement but until she gets her stuff together i'm staying with her.  
  
Sully's POV  
  
I am actually pretending I'm asleep right now. I need time to brace myself for the storm that's about to come. I mean the guys just left without giving a detailed explanation. I left a single girl not even a woman and i'm coming back married. Even thought we had a blast in Puerto Rico I still found myself thinking of ....... you know......him. There's never is going to be anything between us but a girl can dream right? I still get goose bumps just thinking about him or maybe it's just because Vince is playing with my feet trying to wake me up?  
  
Vince, it just amasses me how easy and comfortable I have become with my boys. I know there is no way I will be able to connect with any other people in this world as fast and easy I have with them.  
  
Oh and if your wondering my wedding kiss was just a peck on the lips!  
  
"Oh man I hate when these things land" Vince said holding on to the arm rest  
  
"She told you to go to sleep but noooo you couldn't listen" said Leon  
  
"Easy for you to say dog, you just know Dominic for 5 years man; I have known him since third grade and he aint gonna be waiting for us with open arms at the shop"  
  
"Yeah well I aint actually gonna be waiting for him like that either" he said looking out the window  
  
As soon as I heard that I started faking waking up. The thing is watching movie's wasn't the only thing we did on our wedding night (AN: get your mind out of the gutter people!) I finally confessed to somebody all that had happened with you know who. I guess Leon was still mad about it, saying that you know who doesn't know how to treat a girl like me and that I should stay away from him. I mean come on!! Who does Leon think he is, MY HUSBAND?? Oh wait, he is stupid.  
  
"Hey guys did we land or are we going to?" I asked rubbing my eyes for effect and drama  
  
"Where going to and if you don't like it get used to it because after the calm comes the storm" Vince said not making much sense  
  
"The old coyote is afraid of the master coyote waiting to eat us back home" Leon said making fun of Vince  
  
"Oh come on, he can't kill us; it would be to messy" I said look straight at Vince  
  
"Laugh now but he always gets the last laugh" was his answer  
  
After the plane landed we all headed to the bagged claim and got our things. As we were leaving the airport we were all kinda already missing the island. It was like we had spent our whole life living together and we are just separating. Those were our thought's as we dragged our bags and tan's to Leon's Skyline.  
  
I tried to be calm but once Leon turned onto our street I started to hyperventilate. My hands were holding on tightly to the door arm rest and they were all sweaty. All kinds of 'what ifs' were going through my head. I wanted to see him but I wondered what the news I would tell him would make him feel. If he has feelings at all.  
  
As we pulled up their driveway and stopped the car I just looked at the house. It was as if nobody was home which thinking back was a good thing. Vince took my bag's across the street while I helped Leon with there's.  
  
"Listen no matter what anybody says we didn't do anything wrong, we made a good choice. So when this thing goes down just remember that I will always be there for you and so will Vince. No matter what" he said facing me and giving me a hug  
  
"Listen i'm gonna stay here tonight, just too cool things off a little bit and I'll move my stuff tomorrow okay? You'll be fine alone tonight girlie?" he asked giving me a hug  
  
"Yeah I'll be alllllll-right" I said shuddering  
  
"Hey i'm legally your husband, you don't gotta studder around me" he said making fun of me  
  
"Yeah well just because you're my husband doesn't mean I can't kick your ass" I said walking away to my and completely my house  
  
"Hey if you need anything just call the cell's aight" Vince yelled from across the street  
  
"Don't worry guys I'll be fine" I said as I turned the house key in the lock and shut the door  
  
I looked all around the house and it was like I was seeing things for the first time. My parents wedding pictures, my baby pictures, pictures from back home, the kitchen and their bedroom. I missed my parents but I wasn't sad because I knew that they were together and in peace. Now a new chapter in my life was going to begin. I had to start thinking about school and what I wanted for myself as a grown-up. Now I had to think about me, not what other people thought about me; what I thought about me.  
  
This summer did no turn out like I thought it would. I thought I was going to hate moving and everything that came with it. But her I am a seventeen year old, wife of a very attractive and wonderful guy, a virgin, totally independent and I had loads of cash. If you told me before my summer was gonna turn out like this I would have had you committed.  
  
© Copyright 2003-2007  
  
AN: Hey guys long time right? I know i'm sorry but work and graduation tool up most of my time and i'm working full time in the summer so. I just got a laptop yesterday so now maybe it will be easier for me to write more chapters. Next week will be my orientation week at my college and I start on the 11th of August so I just want to tell you guys to let me first get my feed wet in trying to both work and go to college. But as soon as i'm comfortable with my schedule I will try to keep up with the chapters. No matter what there is so much more I want to do with this story it's not even on the same planet, universe of being over. And again please remember to reply and tell me what you though about this chapter or the story in general and if you hate it then don't read it jejejeje. Oh and i really didn't read this so if there is errors im sorry 


End file.
